The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of dahlia that is grown for use in mixed combinations, beds and the landscape. The new invention is known botanically as Dahlia variabilis and will be referred to hereinafter by the cultivar name ‘BEST BETT’. The specific epithet variabilis represents a hybrid seedling line that came from crossing various original wild species in the early 1800s, and refers to the species' wide range of flower color and shapes. The genus Dahlia is in the family Compositae. The flower of ‘BEST BETT’ is classified as a “single” form blossom and exhibits a single row of ray flowers surrounding a central cluster of disk florets.
‘BEST BETT’ is the product of a formal breeding program established by the inventor in 1990 at the inventor's nursery in Auckland, New Zealand. The inventor selected his variety Dahlia variabilis ‘Scarlet Fern’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 18,989) as the female parent and Dahlia variabilis ‘White Hallelujah’ (unpatented) as the male parent. The parents were placed in isolation and insect pollinated. Seed was collected from the female parent and coded as 71500/03, then sown with the intention of making a selection from the seedlings that resulted.
‘BEST BETT’ was selected in 2004 based on the criteria of leaf color and clarity of flower color. Selection was conducted by the inventor, in Auckland, New Zealand. The unique traits that distinguish the new Dahlia variety named ‘BEST BETT’ from other varieties of the same genus are mahogany-black divided leaves and profusions of vivid amber star-shaped blossoms. The new Dahlia named ‘BEST BETT’ is distinguishable from the parents by the clarity of bloom color and darkness of the leaves.
‘BEST BETT’ exhibits upright habit, large dark brown to black buds, fragrant apricot flowers, and dark brown to black foliage. The large star-shaped blossoms bloom in summer and fall. Cultural conditions include full sun, regular water and rich well-draining potting soil. ‘BEST BETT’ is hardy to USDA Zone 8 and grows to 1.25 m in height and 0.9 m in width at maturity.
The first asexual reproduction of ‘BEST BETT’ was conducted in 2004 in Auckland, New Zealand. The method of asexual propagation utilized was tissue culture. Since that time under careful observation, the distinguishing characteristics have been determined stable, uniform, and to be reproduced true to type in subsequent generations of asexual propagation.